1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmissions for vehicles, and more particularly, to an automated manual transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated manual transmissions can automatically shift gears using actuators during the driving of vehicles, thus providing convenience in the same manner as that of automatic transmissions. Moreover, such an automated manual transmission has superior power transmission efficiency to that of the typical automatic transmission, thereby contributing to improvement in fuel efficiency of a vehicle.
However, in the case of an automated manual transmission based on a synchromesh type of gear shifting mechanism, a moment at which transmission of power is interrupted occurs while shifting gears automatically using actuators. The interruption of power induces a reduction in torque, thus causing a phenomenon of deterioration of gear shift sensation like the vehicle being pulled rearwards.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.